


I'll be fine, you'll be fine

by Miss_Marigold



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Flashbacks, Infidelity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Nick, boys being stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/Miss_Marigold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Louis were a thing, and then they weren't. Nick's trying to move on, if only Louis will let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be fine, you'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Had the idea of this rolling around for a few months so I thought I'd give it a go. The world needs more Tomlinshaw.
> 
> This story alternates between the present and flashbacks, so I'll try not to make that too confusing. I definitely took liberties with timelines, so this is non-canon. I don't have the time nor the patience to actually try and figure out dates and locations and things. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. Comments are what keep me going. Thanks to my best friend for being the best beta and spending many nights poring over a GoogleDoc as I planned out this fic.

Looking at their clasped hands, Nick can understand what a lovely picture him and Leo make. Nick’s thigh pressed against Leo’s, Nick smiling as Leo animatedly tells Gellz and Aimee a story about a situation at work involving scissors and hair and someone making a very unfortunate accident. He’s got a good way of getting people sucked into his stories without them even realizing it. Always makes the mundane into a grand adventure, which is something Nick loves about him.

He had been dating Leo for around five months now, and wow, Nick can’t believe it’s been almost half a year. Leo had been a hairdresser at one of Henry’s shows, and Nick had wound up talking to him for hours at the after party. They shared a love of weird eclectic bands, and Leo found his large sweeping hand motions endearing instead of obnoxious. The slightly younger man was fresh to the London scene, and had just moved from Gloucester after working at a few smaller salons before striking out to make a name in the fashion scene. He’d booked a few smaller shows, but Henry was his biggest client so far.

 They had started with a few quick coffee dates that fit Nick's schedule, and by date number three Nick knew Leo might be one to stick around for a while. When Leo ordered a mocha latte and brought his own rainbow sprinkles, claiming they enhanced the experience, Nick let him add some to his caramel macchiato and couldn’t keep the stupid little smile off his face. The conversation never seemed to stop flowing as they bounced stories off of one another, and the radio host hadn’t had such a good rapport with anybody in a long time.

 After a proper date at a bistro near Leo’s apartment and several apartment hang-outs, Nick and Leo were going steady. Leo was out, was familiar with Nick’s scene, and most importantly, was actually in the same city as Nick for longer than 3 months at a time. Leo was someone Nick could really have a future with.

 Nick’s last relationship was anything but that. With Louis it was passionate, raging like a fire, but it was in bursts. It was like fireworks, brilliant and intense, but fleeting.

 So, Nick was with Leo now. Stable, with Leo. Falling for him. He had been unhappy for so long, and Leo made him feel lighter, like the weight of the world wasn't pressing down on him quite as much. Nick thought he deserved to be happy. This could be his chance.

 

_“Nick! Did you fucking see that? Did you just see that goal? Holy shit!” Louis exclaimed, bouncing on the couch._

_“Hmm?” Nick said distractedly, scrolling through his Instagram feed, adding a comment to a picture of Rita’s, using way too many emojis._

_“You’re not even paying attention! This is the game of the season!” Louis threw his hands into the air, grabbing for Nick’s phone and snatching it away._

_“Heyyy, gimme that.” Attempting to pull a pout that probably looked like more of a grimace, Nick leveled his best puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend. He really needed to get Liam to teach him how to do it right, Liam had the best puppy dog eyes._

_Louis leaned in towards Nick, holding the phone behind his back._

_“Manners, Nicholas! Didn’t your mother teach you them?”_

_Wrapping a hand around the back of Louis’s neck, Nick couldn’t help but notice the lack of space between them._

_“Please, Lou?” He whispered, tilting closer and closer. “Pretty please?” Nick closed the distance, pressing his lips against Louis’s. Louis straddled his lap, and Nick’s phone was quickly forgotten as he had found something much more entertaining._

 

 “Hun, can you toss me that towel? I just got some sauce on my shirt and I don’t want it to set,” Leo asked, stirring the alfredo sauce and staring forlornly down at his pastel t-shirt.

“Sure, one sec,” Nick said as he wets a hand towel and crosses the kitchen. He gently dabbed at the stain, doing away his boyfriend’s shirt of any stray sauce. “I think you got sauce somewhere else…” he started, faking a look of concern. 

“Oh no, really? I just got this shirt and I,” Leo was cut off by Nick kissing the corner of his lips before planting one squarely on his target. Pulling back, Leo had a dazed smile playing on his face. “I’m on to you, Nicholas Grimshaw! Your trickery doesn’t go undetected!” the hair stylist exclaimed with a giggle.

“Can’t blame a boy for trying, love,” Nick smiled, glancing at the sauce. “How long does it take to make alfredo sauce, anyways? Proper starving, I am.”

“A few more minutes, just flavoring it a bit.” 

Letting out a dramatic puff of air, Nick hopped up on the counter. “Well, alright then. Hey, question…”

“Answer.” Leo immediately responded, grinning cheekily.

“Oh stop it. Seriously. So the Brits are coming up, and I was wondering, do you want to go with, be my date, dress up all smart? Have a posh night out, mingle with the hob knobs and hot young things? Open bar, and Daisy will be there….” Nick rambled, glancing down at his hands where he was playing with the rings on his finger.

Leo smiled, letting his boyfriend continue on, nodding along as he waited for Nick to inevitably trail off.

“Yeah, hun, I’d love to. Sounds great,” taking Nick’s hand, Leo smiled softly, carding his other hand through the hair on the back of Nick’s neck. He pressed a soft kiss to the taller man’s lips before turning back to the pot of sauce on the stove. “Now, go set the table and I’ll plate up our dinner.”

“Bossy, bossy,” Nick tutted, hopping off the counter and grabbing the napkins and silverware. Walking to the dining room, Nick thought that went much better than he’d hoped. Not that he had thought Leo would say no, but just that it was the first big event they’d be going to, and Nick wasn’t the most experienced at this sort of thing. ‘ _So, yeah_ ,’ he thought ‘ _that went rather well_.’

 

 


End file.
